Si tú quisieras
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Nick Wilde arrastra un amor prohibido que sabe que puede llevarle tanto a él como a su amada a perder sus trabajos ya que ni siquiera en Zootopia, donde todos pueden ser lo que quieran podría ser considerada como legal una pareja interespecie. Ellos se aman, pero, ¿será eso suficiente? Si tú quisieras , una frase que puede terminar con todas las barreras creadas.
1. Introducción

Hola señoras y señores, bienvenidos a una nueva historia que comenzó en esta fandom.

Sinceramente, me sorprendí y alegré mucho con la acogida de mi primer one shot de Zootopia y decidí que definitivamente haría un fic que tenía en mente, así que gracias a todas las personas que dejaron favorito, seguimiento o comentaron en ``Mi Linda Conejita´´.

Hoy vengo con un proyecto diferente, será un fic de no-se-cuantos capítulos y aquí no todo será color de rosa. La introducción es corta, lo sé, pero esto solo es para ir entrando en la historia, ya que solo es el inicio. Espero hacer capítulos largos, pero no puedo prometer nada, ya que en fics largos jamás he llegado ha hacerlo, pero de momento la idea es de capítulos de por lo menos mil palabras.

Espero que os guste esta creación y que pueda seguir publicando en este maravilloso fandom.

 _Dislaimer: Zootopia no me pertenece, aún así me gusta crear situaciones donde la maravillosa pareja NickJudy este presente._

* * *

 _ **Introducción**_

Un nuevo día empezaba en la gran ciudad de Zootopia. El sol comenzó levemente a iluminar las calles que poco a poco eran abandonadas por las sombras y empezaba a cobrar vida mientras pequeños rayos de luz recorrían los recovecos de esa gran ciudad. En una de esas calles un zorro caminaba gracias a su visión nocturna sin problemas, pensando en su vida, en los cambios que se produjeron en menos de una semana, para ser más concretos en cuarenta y ocho horas, aquellas que maldijo por lo alto y por lo bajo debido a una astuta coneja que aprovechó una prueba de culpabilidad suya para arrastrarlo a un caso que ocultaba algo más que simples desapariciones. Su vida cambió con ese caso, archivado como ``Aulladores Nocturnos´´. Después de ese hecho entró en la academia de policía, convirtiéndose en el primer zorro policía, formando equipo con aquella coneja de pelaje gris y ojos violetas.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de ese maravilloso acontecimiento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que él, un prófugo de la ley llegaría a convertirse en la imagen de la justicia. La realidad era que la vida daba muchas vueltas.

Tampoco llegó a soñar si quiera en llegar a sentir cariño de la manera que ahora sentía hacia aquella coneja. La había llegado a amar a pesar de sus diferencias, de las reglas entre especias y demás. La quería más que a nada, ahora ella era su todo. Su trabajo se lo debía a ella, su nueva forma de ver la vida también, todo.

Un sonoro timbre lo distrajo del hilo de sus pensamientos, en su bolsillo su móvil recibía una vídeo llamada de la coneja de sus pensamientos. Sin pensarlo mucho deslizó el dedo por la pantalla aceptándola.

— Buenos días Zanahorias — saludó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

— _¿Dónde te has metido torpe zorro? — preguntó inocentemente, sus ojos aún tenían aspecto de estar en el mundo del sueño — ¿Por qué te has ido de la cama?_

— Necesitaba pensar — sonrió con tristeza, aquella noche había pasado algo que jamás creyó que podría ocurrir — Lo siento Judy, luego hablamos en el trabajo.

Colgó la llamada y golpeó la pared con un puño. El día anterior él y Judy habían ido a un restaurante a cenar dado que el zorro ganó unos boletos de cena gratis en una tómbola, y como no, invitó a su amada Zanahorias. Las cosas fueron de maravilla hasta que se dio cuenta de que la coneja había bebido demasiado alcohol y por ello la llevó a su casa.

Aquella noche se quedó a dormir con ella, puesto que no se fiaba de dejarla sola. Sabía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser, y no quería tener que levantarse de madrugada a atender el crimen de los vecinos de su amiga.

Al principio era todo inocente, hasta que se fijó en su pacífico rostro, en su pelaje grisáceo, su pequeño cuerpecillo que parecía totalmente indefenso…Y ahí se dio cuenta de que amaba a Judy Hopps, su astuta y a la vez torpe coneja. Lo peor era que cosas tan especiales como dormir juntos era algo que la coneja veía de lo más normal, y él no aguantaría así, y esa noche se dio cuenta.

¿Se alejaría de ella? No, no sería capaz.

¿Le diría lo que sentía? De momento no.

¿Entonces que haría? No tenía ni idea.

Pero sí sabía algo, la protegería con colmillos y garras, y nadie que osara acercarse a ella con intención de algo que a él no le gustara lo pasaría mal, puesto que no pensaba permitir que nadie le robara a su dulce conejita. A la persona que había encendido en él la llama del amor.


	2. Capitulo 1: Coneja Torpe

Hola de nuevo.

Bueno antes de nada quiero aclarar que hubo un error con el summary por culpa del corredor.

Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han puesto este fic en favs o follows. También agradezco los comentarios de AngieMorJim , Alex Fox de Wilde y AlyssSchwarz.

Espero que os siga gustando.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1 : Coneja torpe**_

La comisaría en aquellos momentos era el último lugar en que se debía estar si se tenía resaca, y eso era algo que Judy acababa de descubrir.

Se llevo la mano a las sienes tratando de que aquel maldito martilleo acabara. Se sentía fatal, y tener que trabajar en esas condiciones era lo peor, pero debido a su amor a la seguridad no podía permitirse el lujo de pedir un día libre a pesar de que podía hacerlo.

— Un café y una aspirina para mi coneja favorita — escuchó a su lado sabiendo quien era el culpable.

— Gracias Nick, tú si que eres un amigo — sonrió tomando las dos cosas que el zorro le ofrecía.

— Ya sabemos para la próxima que es mejor que no tomes alcohol en exceso. Amenos que quieras que este zorro tan bueno vuelva a cuidarte — comentó picarón dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

— No gracias, no me gusta que mi doctor desaparezca — rió después de tomar el cálido líquido — Y ahora a trabajar, hoy por suerte para mí tenemos que hacer solo informes.

— A menos que de pronto se produzca una persecución a alta velocidad en la que hagan falta oficiales — bromeó el zorro tratando de hacer que su amiga olvidara el dolor de cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a hacer informes mientras hablaban de cosas banales y sin importancia aparente, ya que en ocasiones las palabras de ellos traían segundos significados que el otro no notaba, o más bien no _creía_ que fuera real.

— Por cierto Judy, ¿qué piensas hacer con tus padres? — cuestionó recibiendo la mirada confusa de ella — Quiero decir…Tendrás que decirles algún día que soy tu compañero, ¿no?

— Mi madre ya lo sabe. No le gustó la idea, pero en cuanto te conozca te adorará… _como lo hago yo —_ añadió en su cabeza observando de reojo al zorro — Sin embargo…con mi padre será más difícil.

— Me los ganaré, ya lo verás — le sonrió con seguridad aunque por dentro tenía miedo de no caerles bien. Si quería ganarse el corazón de su zanahorias debía ganarse también a sus padres.

— Estoy segura, eres la mejor persona que he conocido — alabó risueña.

El zorro desvió la vista para que no viera lo feliz que le había hecho por ese piropo. Muchas veces se decían cosas parecidas, pero en esa ocasión lo había pillado desprevenido.

— Creo que eso lo debería decir yo, zanahorias — comentó sin darle la cara, y no viendo así la sonrisa enamorada que había aparecido en su rostro — Te quiero, y lo sabes.

— ¿Seguro que lo sé? — interrogó aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. En cuanto él se dio la vuelta y sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los violetas de ella dijo su siguiente frase — Sí, si lo sé.

— Recuérdalo orejotas, si tú quisieras — sonrió de lado guiñándole un ojo.

— Lo sé colita roja — rió divertida.

— Oye, ¿cómo es que me llamas así?

— Tú me has puesto varios apodos, me tocaba a mí — respondió con simpleza.

El resto de la jornada fue de lo más tranquila, no hubo nada que hacer además de los informes. Aparentemente fue un día de los mejores para Nick, había podido estar a gusto con su querida coneja, sin embargo el buen día estaba a punto de acabar para dar paso a la parte mala. Después de todo parecía que algo bueno no podía llegar sin algo malo.

A la salida de la comisaría había dos conejos que al parecer esperaban a Judy. Ambos tendrían más o menos la edad de la coneja, como mucho tres años más. Uno era de un color marrón oscuro con manchas blancas, el otro sin embargo era muy extraño. A simple vista parecía un conejo, sin embargo parecía que era una mezcla de dos razas, aunque no sabría decir cual era la otra. Su pelaje era rojizo, más que el suyo propio.

Judy sin pensárselo mucho se tiró a sus brazos, dejándolo a él gruñendo por lo bajo molesto y…¿Por qué no decirlo? Celoso, mucho.

— Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? — preguntó la coneja sin poder esconder su más que evidente alegría.

— Hemos venido a la ciudad por algunos asuntos…personales — respondió el rojo llevándose la mano a sus extrañas orejas.

— Entiendo. Me alegro de veros enserio — habló feliz — Por cierto, me gustaría presentaros a alguien — comentó dándose la vuelta en busca del zorro, sin embargo este ya no estaba. Había desaparecido de allí ante la estupefacción de la coneja quien lo disculpó ante los _conejos_.

En la calle un zorro caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, ahora llenas de animales nocturnos. Había sido algo estúpido dejar a la coneja sola con aquellos machos, pero prefería irse por su cuenta a que ella se lo pidiera. Le dolería bastante, y a judgar por sus hechos lo habría hecho tarde o temprano. Al parecer tenía mucha conexión con ellos.

De pronto unas gotas cayeron en sus manos. El cielo comenzaba a llorar, gusto lo que él quería hacer.

Era un cobarde por no atreverse a decirle a la coneja sobre sus sentimientos. El miedo podía con él.

No quería que se alejara de él. Aunque fuera como amigos ella sería siempre su torpe coneja.


	3. Capitulo 2: Torpe Zorro

_Lo siento muchísimo por el retraso. Últimamente me cuesta encontrar momentos para escribir, es por ello que los capítulos son tan cortos. Sé que quizás no vale tanto la pena esperar por tan poco, pero es que la inspiración tampoco me llega, y entre la falta de tiempo y la de inspiración no puedo hacer mucho._

 _Solo pido paciencia y doy las gracias a las dos personas que han comentado, me dan ganas de seguir solo por eso. Espero no decepcionaros._

 _ **Dislaimer: Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, a mí solo me pertenecen Tim y Kara.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: Torpe Zorro**_

La coneja iba caminando a paso lento hacia su apartamento. La lluvia en esos momentos mojaba su pelaje y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo. Que Nick se hubiera marchado de allí sin decirle nada le había dolido, no sabía que habría pasado por la cabeza de Nick, pero seguro que no habían sido celos como a ella le hubiera gustado, a él ella no le importaba como algo más que una amiga.

— Judy — sonó detrás de ella. Se giró con la ilusión de que fuera Nick, pero no, era aquel mitad conejo al que llamaban Kara.

— Hola Kara — saludó algo desanimada — ¿Dónde está Tim?

— Tu hermano está en el hotel — respondió con una sonrisa rascándose la cabeza— Yo solo he ido por algunas cosas.

— Será una noche loca — comentó pícara después de resguardarse en un techado.

— ¿¡Y tú eres la inocente y pequeña Judy!? — exclamó sonriendo divertido — Recuerdo que de pequeña siempre te venías a jugar con nosotros, aunque en cierto momento me cogiste algo de miedo.

— Ya sabes que tuve un problema de pequeña con Gideon, desde entonces mis padres fueron…especiales con los zorros — explicó con vergüenza.

— Desde entonces comencé a verme con Tim a escondidas.

— Y al final acabasteis juntos. Me alegro por vosotros, sé que eres el amor de mi hermano — confesó sonriendo.

— Sí, y él es el amor de mi vida, pero es duro. Recibo muchas críticas por ser mitad zorro y mitad conejo.

— No veo por qué deberías ser criticado por eso. ¿Qué tiene de malo que un conejo y una zorra tengan un hijo? — interrogó sin poder evitar pensar en su propia situación.

— Nada. Aunque creo que eso lo has dicho por tu propia situación. Me he enterado que estás con un zorro — habló cruzando los brazos.

— S-Solo somos compañeros — se excusó tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

— Eso es lo que quieres aparentar, pero en el fondo lo amas. Se te ve en los ojos — dijo tomándola de la barbilla para ver sus ojos — Esos sentimientos son difíciles de ocultar al otro si estáis tanto tiempo juntos. A menos que el también lo sienta.

— No seas tonto — pidió apartando la mirada — Él jamás se fijaría en mí. Él es un zorro y yo…

— ¿Una coneja? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada — Eso mismo decía siempre mi madre, pero al contrario. Decía que él era un inteligente y guapísimo conejo y ella una simple zorra, un depredador y estafadora según la naturaleza.

— Pero…

— No seas tonta. Mis padres se arrepintieron de no decirse desde el principio sus sentimientos, en vez de cuarenta años juntos habrían estado cuarenta y cinco — reveló abrazándola, acercándose a su oído — Inténtalo. El _no_ ya lo tienes, ¿y si la respuesta es un sí? No busques felicidad con un conejo si la tienes junto a ese zorro.

La coneja se quedó callada acurrucada en los brazos del conejo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se sentía impotente, como cuando era una niña pequeña y se refugiaba en ese mismo chico que siempre fue como un hermano más. Él único que respetaba cien por ciento su mentalidad justiciera.

Kara la acompañó hasta su casa después de que pasaran por un supermercado a comprar lo necesario para él. Al llegar a su apartamento se despidieron con un abrazo.

Ánimo hermanita, tú puedes con todo — la animó dándole un beso entre las orejas.

Ella sonrió y después de darle un paraguas se despidieron con la promesa de verse otro día antes de que él y Tim volvieran a su hogar.

Se tumbó en su cama mirando las fotos con Nick de su móvil. Era tan atractivo…

¿Quién le diría a ella que acabaría así por el zorro que nada más llegar a la ciudad la estafó?

En la otra punta de la ciudad el zorro que ocupaba los pensamientos de la coneja estaba en la misma situación que ella. No podía dejar de pensar en sus inocentes ojos violetas, en su precioso y suave pelaje grisáceo, en sus altas orejas que le encantaría acariciar, en su cuqui colita que se movía con cada movimiento de sus perfectas caderas...Se mordió el labio intentando dejar de pensar en ella, sino se descontrolaría, y no era momento para eso.

Se levantó de su cama y se encaminó hacia su escritorio. En él estaba su teléfono, lo tomó para ver las fotos que había tomado a Judy cuando estaba desprevenida. Una tomando un helado, otra con un café, durmiendo en su cama…

Amaba a esa coneja, y estar allí encerrado no le ayudaría. Lo tenía decidido, iría a verla y le diría sus sentimientos, daba igual esos dos conejos, la distancia, la diferencia de edad, de especies…Lo importante eran sus sentimientos. Ella aunque no sintiera lo mismo no la dejaría sola, ella era una buena persona, y él lo sabía.

Salió de su hogar sin paraguas, corriendo bajo la lluvia.

Al llegar a casa de ella subió corriendo las escaleras, estando aún mojado por la lluvia. Sonrió a la vez que ella abría la puerta.

— Tenías razón…Realmente soy un torpe zorro — aseguró mirando fijamente sus ojos violetas.


End file.
